Looks Like I Got Me A Friend!
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: A fun songfic with me and Blowhole. I don't own the song or Blowhole. Please read and review! Enjoy!


**The Song is from The Pebble and the Penguin. I don't own it or Blowhole from Penguins of Madagascar. A fun songfic with me and him. Oneshot! Enjoy!**

* * *

Looks Like I Got Me A Friend

Blowhole and Cartoongirl (Me! :D) were hiking through snow covered ground near the ocean toward Blowhole's lair.

Blowhole slipped on some ice, and Cartoongirl helped him up.

"So I guess this mean we put our differences on ice?" Cartoongirl asked, then burst out laughing, "Get it? Put our differences on ice?"

Blowhole frowned.

"I like to put you on ice."

Cartoongirl laughed and started dancing, music starting.

"Look how we get along together! I think it's just gr-great the way we, b-blend." Cartoongirl sang, as Blowhole pushed her and fell on the ground.

Blowhole had his flipper held out and she grabbed it.

"You try to be as tough as leather."

Blowhole jerked his flipper back, causing Cartoongirl to stand up and hug it.

"Now I see that's just pretend!"

Blowhole pushed her away.

"We'll find our way through stormy weather!"

The one eye dolphin snorted and turned away.

"Just me and you till the end! Hey buddy, it looks we're two birds of a feather! And it looks like I got me a friend!"

She jumped off the small slope hill of snow and ice. Blowhole followed her.

"Now you go," She sang. She stopped and grinned. "Take it Blowy!"

He frowned and rolled a small way, Cartoongirl grabbed his flipper and spun him to face her.

"Hey Blowy, what do you call a flower before it opens?" She asked.

"What?" Blowhole questioned, not understanding what she meant.

"What do you call a-a flower before it opens?"

Blowhole quirked an eyebrow.

"A bud."

Cartoongirl slapped her knee.

"I love it when you call me Bud!"

Blowhole groaned.

"Look how we get along together!" Cartoongirl sang.

"You are incredibly annoying!" Blowhole joined, frowning.

"I think it's great the way we b-blend."

"You're like a bow stuck in my throat." Blowhole sang, pointing towards his throat.

"You tried to be as tough as leather!"

Blowhole placed a flipper on her forehead, preventing her to come closer. She threw playful punches.

"This isn't something I'm enjoying." He sang, letting her go, causing her to go past him.

"But I see that's just pretend!" She continued.

He pushed her away.

"I should've left you on that boat!" he snapped.

"We'll find our way through stormy weather!" she sang jumping on his back, and looking out to the distance.

Blowhole flanged her off.

"You wanna friend go find a snail!"

"Just me and you till the end!"

"Or better yet a Killer Whale!"

"Looks like we're two birds of a feather!" She sang, snagging onto his tail.

"Don't call me buddy!" He sang getting her off. "No way! Nothing!"

"And it looks like I got me a friend! Now you try." She motioned him. "Take it Blowy!"

He started rolling past her and she grabbed his shoulder turning him around.

"Hey Blowy! I caught you a herring! Where should I put it?" she asked.

"What?"

"I caught you a herring. Where should I put it?" she repeated.

Blowhole held out his flipper.

"Put it there."

"Put it there? Okay!" she replied, shaking it.

"Knock it off!" he snapped, pulling his flipper back. He grabbed her scarf, pulling her and having her back up. He started singing again.

"When you're a rebel you're a rebel."

"If you like me just admit it!" she sang spinning around crossing her arms, with a smile on her face.

"Just don't finding friends that you like," he sang, his flippers on her back, pushing her.

"All right I'm gonna hold my breath!" she declared, sucking a lung full of air and shutting her mouth.

"Why don't you pack you're blasted pebble."

"Quit it, admit it," she replied, holding her breath.

"And take yourself a healthy height!"

"You know you're gonna cause my death!" she replied, grabbing her throat.

"You know they don't have hyoomans up in Juneau!"

"It's getting dark," she replied, looking faint.

"Why don't you go and start a trend!" he asked, holding his flippers out.

"G-g-good bye!" She cried, "Blowy,"

She fell on the snow covered ground, still holding her breath.

She was looking blue.

"Oh knock it off!" Blowhole snapped.

She laid there with a determine look.

He looked closer at her.

"H-h-hey! You're all blue!" he replied.

He slapped her face gently. "Breathe you bird-brain! Cartoongirl!"

"Say it!" she demanded, continuing holding her breath.

"All right then." He said, going back to singing. "I kinda sort of, maybe you know."

"You mean you like me?" she asked, smiling, getting up.

"A little,"

"You mean it?"

"Don't push it!" He snapped

Cartoongirl grabbed to long icicles, tossing one to Blowhole.

"Looks like I got me a," they sang, as Cartoongirl danced around the evil dolphin and he shortly joined in.

"Friend!" They continued, sword fighting with the icicles.

They shook hand and flipper, falling in the snow, laughing.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
